


The Lady and the Tramp

by BloodyPriestess



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tags... here be the spoilers! :(, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyPriestess/pseuds/BloodyPriestess
Summary: Set in the heart of Victorian London, the sheltered, prim, and proper young miss of the affluent Hyuuga clan— Hinata and the scandalously rakish Earl of Wolfeton— Naruto Uzumaki must team up. And to succeed, they must put up an act to catch a killer amidst a sea of so-called 'friends'.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. The Recital

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted at ff.net; edited for AO3]
> 
> I will only be using the original characters' likeness and characteristics/abilities (minus their ninjitsu capabilities, of course). An attempt in writing historical fiction. The result of reading one too many Jane Austen books.

* * *

**Chapter One** : The Recital

> They say, music soothes the savage beast.
> 
> But on this musical recital, music unleashed the beast instead of subduing it.
> 
> And unleashed it was.

* * *

Confidence, Hinata, confidence. She stressed silently, trying her utmost best to maintain a neutral veneer. Butter yellow and honey-gold silk skirts fetchingly pooled around her feet as she seated before herself before the pianoforte. The instrument was in the center of one of the mansion's drawing-room that held refreshments and had access to the grand ballroom. With a shy sort of grace, she extended her hands to the keys—

This is simply like your rehearsal sessions. She told herself. Uh, without the crowd though. And never in my wildest imagination cast my audience as Neji's most important acquaintances and business associates! 

In her pristine white elbow-length gloves her hands grew clammy. Her heart pounded hard against her ribcage as if she just completed a dangerous jump on her horse and survived. But then, the stern words of her governess and chaperone, Miss Yuhi taught her penetrated her worry-ridden mind.

"It is improper for a young lady to show unnecessary emotions."

And like clockwork, Hinata straightened her spine. She sat up tall and lowered her lashes, casting a shadow over her pale blue-hued eyes. The infamous Hyuuga family's natural and blood-family shared heirloom.

It was (her dowry and set inheritance aside) the only heirloom she was to have, now that he controls everything her deceased parents left in the realm of the living.

In this time and age, it was unheard of in society to have a mere woman handle the estates of her family. Although she was the direct descendant of the original proprietor of the estate. She was NOT to handle any of her father's estates. So, the estate along with the money all goes to the control of the closest male relative. In this case, to her cousin—Neji Gallagher Hyuuga.

Matter of fact, all these people were all gathered here tonight in this ball to formally welcome the estates' new landlord. And she was here to demonstrate her positive reception to the turn of events.

This was most unfair, Hinata thought. She was every bit capable of running her family estates as her cousin was. Back when her father was gravely ill, did she not attended to the matters of the estate? At the very least, the Hyuuga family's solicitors could have considered her as a candidate for property ownership and management. Not just outrightly dismiss her. After all, this spherical object held up by her neck was not some empty shell like what men and the rest of the Ton deemed all women have. Most, most unfair!

DUM!

Incensed, she pounded her hands down to the keys and created a demonstrative, discordant noise that accurately reflected her mood.

Several pairs of eyes shot up to her. And Hinata felt her cheeks burn. She tried to avoid their stares but it was too late! She met the most damning of them all—her cousin's disapproving gaze.

Oh, those pale, pale lavender-blue eyes of his! Oh, how they unnerved her to her wit's limits… as always. They were like her beloved, deceased parents. Too much like her Hyuuga grandparents and all the Hyuuga's that came before her. Oh, how she feared to cause any disapproval from them. And there Neji was, doing the very thing she dreaded.

Things were expected of her for she was a Hyuuga. It was her responsibility to uphold the honor of the name and the family.

Calm down. Hina repeated like a prayer in the face of death. Breathe.

Turning to a task to divert her thoughts, she fixed her hands over the ivory and ebony keys of the pianoforte. And lightly, began playing a melodic tune. At that prompt, Hinata's mind instantly filled with mind the blissful, serene, and secure memories of her childhood.

She thought of the time when her father was simply her father. She thought of the time when he was not so critical, demanding, and dismissive of her. Focusing on the happy moments—her carefree and jovial mood mirror this impromptu concerto. The rhythm and notes played were quite simple with light, mellow, and clear peals like that of a crisp, cheery spring day. Somehow piece met the intention which was to set the ambiance of harmony as the guests and host mingle about, acquainting and reacquainting with friends and strangers in the room…

This was what she has been schooled all her life to do, Hina realized with a jolt. She ought to be proud. Here she had a pleasing piece to flaunt and if unneeded, easily discarded. But she was… not.

Her dark brows met. A lie, she thought. Thus, allowing herself this lone moment of honesty. This, musical piece, with all its light, mellow and cheery intent… Cheery? Ha. Hinata wanted to crash her fingers on the ivory keys once again and scream at the top of her lungs: Oh circumstance! You made me lie! I can see the fact as clear as day… That from this point on—I have to pretend… Why must I? WHY?

Her livid hands froze midway in their collision-course descent to the keys. That's quite enough. She scolded herself, Doing such will not do you any merit doing that here. Do what you wish when you're alone…

Chastised, her fingertips descended and landed gently unto the keys and resumed its merry little tune.

The cheerful notes were a direct contrast to her thoughts. But she could not! She would not! She WILL not allow her cousin to wield that power to put her to such unrest. He had everything else—she will NOT simply hand such leverage over her. With that thought, her chin angled stubbornly. She'll show him! She'll revolt if the need be!

Hinata paused and thought of her Hyuuga ancestors, whose forbidding portraits hung on the walls in this austere mansion's library. And what must they think of her if she… She was not raised to be so insufferable…

Very well, she compromised, a little! I'll rebel… a little. In small doses, just enough to keep me sane and not so gullible… Hinata's fingers traversed the length of the keys. The light, almost whimsical tunes were suddenly gone… Each new note produced a deep and hollow chord and soon followed after by another similar deep, hollow chord. She'll begin her campaign… Yes, starting with this farce of a musical piece!

Her fingers quickly flitted across and drummed them deeply yet skillfully without compromising the sturdy, thrillingly ardent melody… Hina listened to the sound she produced. It seemed to her that with each note, brought her a little closer to whatever it was she was looking for… A place. That is right… A place.

Somewhere… away… from… this… lie. Her fingers crashed down to the keys, beautifully this time…

For it is believed that music is at its most beautiful when the heart guides.

And Hinata Isabelle Hyuuga played on… and on… and on.

* * *

He was on the prowl, drawn to the epicenter of the hauntingly familiar and resounding tunes of the pianoforte. Cradling his drink on one hand and the other shoved deep into his trousers, he approached the amassed crowd in the far side of the refreshment room.

His eyes flickered over the heads of the onlookers to the dark-haired young lady before the instrument. He could keenly sense her frustration as it poured out in the rapidly shifting resonant notes. He could sense a suppressed voice screaming of its existence in every deep and resonant note.

And those bright blue eyes of his darken becomingly as they held the sight of a glint of defiance in the lady piano player's pale lavender-blue eyes. They looked quite murderous. He smiled at the latter observation. It was not everyday one gets to witness such honesty from a woman.

The young lady played on… She was oblivious to him, who Society called the "Wolf Demon" was watching her (like the creature he was named after) does to his next meal. But the pale-eyed girl saw nothing beyond but the piano before her…

She was so blissfully unaware.

And to some extent, he was glad. Yes, it's quite presumptuous of him to think that she wrote that piece just for him. He never met, or seen her before. And so, he ceased his illogical musings but she… continued to play with brusque precision. He listened... and what he heard rendered him to amused astonishment.

The first movement reminded him of the happy-go-lucky streak that was him—light, seamless and carefree. And now this… this, almost haunting and daunting second movement, epitomized his current gloom-and-doom disposition and tedious charade he lives his life for…

And the haunting melody seared into his being… He closed his eyes, allowing the music to wash over him. With each chord she struck, it told of what it was like to be him…

Uzumaki wondered what the next—uh, if the piece had a thir—

Abruptly, the playing stopped in mid-note. A blonde eyebrow rose at the tall, dark-haired male that leaned down and whispered something into her ear, making the pianist's dark head shot upward to the man's face.

Naruto watched the girl nod submissively, rise from the pianoforte before sinking in a deep curtsy at her politely applauding audience.

The very moment she left the proximity of the piano, her presence was replaced by a blonde beauty and her sparkling, haughty gray eyes in a dramatic black gown with narrow sleeves, trimmed with soft lilac and stern purple lace with a matching small little cap—a sign of her mourning.

As most masculine eyes remained glued on the new performer, (somewhere even whispering gossips of deceit, disloyalty which had lead to the mysterious death of the current piano performer, Ino Yamanaka's older brother, Taka a few months ago…)

Naruto's eyes never left the dark-haired girl. His eyes were still drawn to the chastised dark-haired pianist. "Who are you?"

Uzumaki's tutor's heard that and turned to him. "That," Kakashi Valentin Hatake began, grinning from ear to ear, "I reckon, is our host's cousin. Hinata, I believe is her name."

He processed the information shared by the man who tutored him back when he was in knee-breeches and now was his man-of-affairs. Uzumaki brought the glass to his mouth, eying the Hyuuga heiress's retreating figure. "Hinata," Naruto repeated softly. Hmmm…

He sensed the amused look Hatake was giving him. Naruto turned and muttered insolently, "I don't believe I asked you, man." Damn, what's with this man? Does he think me to be a simpleton? Yes, I am indeed new to society—given, that I've just come to my title... But damnation! I know whose party this is, for heaven's sake!

The earl detected the probing look from Kakashi's infamous one eye—his tutor's unpatched eye. And continued in the most blasé tone he could execute, "She plays well." He said smoothly, stuffing a hand deeper into his snug breeches pockets while the other brought his drink to his mouth for another sip of the fiery liquid.

Kakashi, all the more amused, sneered at that. He was not buying Uzumaki's blasé tone. He's interested, he thought. "Well, this sure is a first! Never have you been interested in any of the prim and proper, accomplished young ladies we find in social gatherings like this."

"What, pray tell is wrong with…" A crisp female voice rejoined from behind the gentleman and the earl, "...an accomplished girl? After all, isn't what gentlemen such as yourselves specifically sought to find in balls such as these?" An exquisite woman of about two and thirty stepped forward and continued. "The very sort of female person, this society strictly demands as it attempts to fashion with her many rules and severe chastisement at the smallest of offense?"

"Ah," Kakashi bowed, (And grinning, Naruto noticed). "Miss Kurenai." The eye-patched man greeted her.

"Mr. Hatake." She acknowledged with an inclination of her corkscrew-curled, dark brown head. Her posture elegantly bent in her deep curtsy, but there an understated mocking quality to it.

Kakashi Hatake's grin did not falter. No, not for a bit, despite the scathing quality of her dark brown eyes. "I mean no offense, Miss Yuhi, surely you know that for it is NOT I who implied such things about your charge." He shrugged slightly, tossing a short yet meaningful eye at the young, new earl.

Naruto wanted to hit his former tutor but remained an immovable figure under the measuring glance of the gorgeous, lady's chaperone.

Just when the young blond was starting to get uncomfortable under the strain, Kakashi finally had the civility to begin the introductions. "Oh yes, before I completely forget my manners… (The woman snorted softly at what Hatake said.) This is Miss Kurenai Ivette-May Yuhi, a professional lady's companion and chaperone. And this, dear lady, is the Earl of Wolfeton, Naruto Devon Uzumaki."

It is a peculiar predicament to be assessed by one's employee, Naruto thought. He hired Miss Yuhi to be his "step" sister's chaperone. This was the first time he had been personally introduced to Miss Yuhi. He was able to hire her through the recommendation of Kakashi and his other London solicitors, while he was still overseas— attending to buying out the rest of his commission in HRM's warship Vesper so that he can finally take his place in Society. As was his responsibility.

"I would say it is an honor, your lordship," Said she, though displaying every gesture of geniality, her speech retained its icy edge, "For it is a reality that the esteemed matronly mothers and chaperons of a great many young ladies in this room aspire to have to have the same privilege as I have now."

Would? Naruto laughed.

And she obviously grasped why he did so; and Hmf-ed, as those with pride (who could empathize) would expect. It was her intention to cut the young earl with biting, carefully worded politeness but apparently, Wolfeton found it amusing instead of impertinence!

And so Naruto said, "Surely, ma'am, I don't mean to think that I have anything against your gender—you, or your charge with what I've implied or not. I mean nothing. Being a lady and all, you should understand men say odd things in the cigar room."

"Indeed…" Men! And their excuses! Her critical eye was on the blond before settling on Kakashi. She looked as if she was measuring the young blonde man's worth. Her eyes missed nothing... He was dressed to the nines in a handsomely, not to mention, expensively tailored formal evening wear done in a rich dark blue. "Well." She began, her pitch denoting the finality of her own conclusions about the new, young Earl of Wolfeton. "I see, you have taught him everything YOU know, Mr. Hatake." Brusquely, she curtseyed with finality. "Good evening, Mr. Hatake. Good evening, my lord."

Kakashi brought fingers to his brow in mock salute. For he alone understood the obscure meaning in her "polite" words. As for Naruto, the young earl bowed. When Kurenai was out of sight, the tutor good-humouredly slapped his tutee's back and gripped the younger man's shoulder in a playful clasp. "Whatever plans you have for any of Miss Kurenai's charges… Forget it, kid."

Naruto shrugged the manly grip off his broad shoulders. He said, "Not in this lifetime, Kakashi," and calmly stalked off and disappeared in the crowd.

The male with an eye patch over his left eye watched his student and chuckled. After quickly draining his glass of port one gulp. "You're wrong, my dear Kurenai. Naruto has yet to learn… the admission of defeat."

Like I have… with you.

* * *

End of **Chapter One**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind if I slip and use 'Hina' for Hinata. It's my headcanon nickname for her. If it gets too distracting. Please let me know.
> 
> If there are any other errors, please let me know and I shall correct them.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.


	2. Beyond What Meets The Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the heart of Victorian London, the sheltered, prim and proper young miss of the affluent Hyuuga clan— Hinata and the scandalously rakish Earl of Wolfeton— Naruto Uzumaki must team up. And to succeed, they must put up an act to catch a killer amidst a sea of so-called 'friends'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaerinasai [Welcome]!  
> Glad to see you again.
> 
> Let's meet Sakura. Shall we?

* * *

**Chapter Two** : Beyond What Meets The Eye

> "People only see... what they are _prepared_ to see."

* * *

Mayhap it was the color of her gown that drew his eyes to the far corner of the Hyuuga family's London Mansion's grand ballroom where she stood beside the same young man that recalled her from the pianoforte.

The Earl of Wolfeton found Miss Hinata Hyuuga with her arm linked most appropriately around her cousin and guardian's arm as he paraded her around the room's confines mingling with _his_ guests. In the eyes of the _Ton_ , it cannot be denied that she had class and breeding. It was apparent in her manners. Her posture remained straight without that distinctive, studied air. There was something pleasing in the manner she carried herself—

_However, there was something else in the heiress' air that doesn't seem to fit the picturesque categorization… Something's amiss…_

Naruto paced the outer circle of doting guests thronged collectively around the cousins. Trying to get a better look at the heiress that seemed to be in every gentlemen's (and fortune hunters') list of a prospective spouse, most especially at White's, the _gentlemen's club_ he recently had joined. The cluster parted slightly, and for a moment or two, she looked his way.

She looked but didn't see him. It was one of the many talents he acquired as an officer in Her Majesty's Royal Navy. To see but be unseen. And thus, he did not consider himself snubbed — Besides, he could see that she was preoccupied with better things than to notice him, and that would be—

 _Ah, yes. There it is again_ , The Earl of Wolfeton noted, amused. _A hint of broken yet quietly fighting spirit_. A kind soul once told him... _"Sometimes, God, breaks our spirit to save our souls..."_ A lifetime ago.

He did not have the privilege to brood over any further as familiar emerald green-eyes caught and held his attention.

 _Sakura_.

As always, Miss Sakura Annalen Haruno was a spectacular sight. A vision of an ethereal-looking young woman of nineteen years with her long, coral-pink — as her namesake— hair was caught in a half chignon and the rest left to elegantly cascade beneath a glittering white-gold circlet. Her dark green eyes rich in color — mayhap — from the dancing, dressed in a pristine white and pale pink evening dress with a dangerously low, downward-sloping neckline with large puffy sleeves over most of her upper arm, exposing her shoulders and pale pink gloves reaching only up to her wrists.

But Naruto remained aloof and expressionless as the Sakura approached him in a heart wrenching, becoming sight of swirling of bell-shaped white and pale pink skirts and petticoats. It was an expression (or lack of) he had cultivated to perfection after she had rejected his youngish ardor. Before his commission in the Royal Navy. And most certainly, before his earldom.

With her lips set in a soft smile, she dipped elegantly before him. Naruto managed a laconically formal bow in return to the call to the ceremony she executed before him.

"Good evening, my lord." She greeted in a delicate, benevolent tone. And that tone sent warning bells to sound in his head.

Long ago, he learned that Sakura only used that tone when she wanted something from him—or any male for that matter.

"Good evening, Miss _Haruno_." He said in between gritted teeth, almost reluctant to inquire: "What is the matter?"

Before she could answer him— few feet behind them, the orchestra began the first stirrings of the waltz. The other guests fluttered about to claim their partners, the flurry of darting about rallied the step-siblings to the middle of the dance floor along with them...

To avoid getting trampled upon, the Earl of Wolfeton and Miss Haruno sidestepped and sidestepped. Soon, the pair looked oddly out of place just standing in the midst of all the dancing couples.

The usual sparkle in Sakura's stunningly green eyes was illusory as she smiled sheepishly up to him at their predicament.

Such awkwardness had stemmed from the moment Naruto returned to her. No longer a persistent rejected-suitor but as a blasé 'adoptive' brother. How their fortune's changed and yet, still brought them together.

Immediately sensing her unease, Naruto sighed. Adhering to the instilled politesse he was taught from the cradle, he gallantly held out a hand to her. "May I have this waltz, sister?"

She nodded her coral-pink head, catching sheen cast by the brightly lit chandeliers that illuminated the dance floor.

 _Fate,_ he admitted deprecatingly, _was in gracious spirits when they created Sakura. Everything about her simply conspired to make her spectacular beyond compare_.

"Something does not feel right." Sakura began after taking Naruto's offered hand _casually_. This has always been the norm for her, she always treated him casually and in the moment the old ways supplanted the studied deference. She had been asked by better men. She and the rest of the _Ton_ will never forget the dark details that surrounded the once-shunned _Wolf-Demon_.

Naruto Devon Uzumaki was the son of a fine gentleman and his charming wife who moved in Society and enjoyed connections to an exceptional aristocratic family, of which the seventh Earl of Wolfeton was head of. His father was only third in line to the earldom. After all, the elderly earl had two full-grown, healthy sons. And there was plenty of time for the young lords to marry and expand their respective family trees. However, the disputes England had with her neighboring countries and her colonies called the young marquis and the spare marquis to be high-ranking officers the militia, where they died gallantly a few months into a campaign in service of the Queen and country.

So, as the laws stipulate, the new heir to the earldom was Minato Uzumaki, Naruto's father. Thus, hitching Naruto a notch above his previous position from a mere "Mister" to a most likely _future_ earl. However, this course did not last long for the older Mr. Uzumaki passed away in a fire that consumed their country estate stables only months after the young marquises were committed to the earth.

With this shift of events, the Ton became considerably amiable to the young little nobody they had always shunned. They invited them to trips to their country estates, to posh balls, to coveted soirees, to the best clubs. They invited him to have a taste of the best because the _ton_ knew that once he takes his place in society; surely, he would remember them. And their marriageable daughters.

It would best not to cross him, Sakura's better sense told her. With a deceptively serene smile fixed on her face, Sakura whispered fretfully. "She should have been here sometime after eleven. Certainly, you are aware of how she desires to be fashionable and fashionably late— that is the reason I did not seek you out much sooner. But, it is now a quarter past one… I cannot help but worry about Marisa, my lord."

"If she's compromised," The earl was infuriatingly brusque, absolutely nothing similar to the elegant, attentive manner he ushered her from the group and stand in a quiet spot beside a massive gilded mirror. "There's nothing we can do but deny any affiliation with her person and whatever she is caught doing."

"Naruto!" She chided him; in the same manner, one would admonish a misbehaving little brother.

He slowly turned from his study of their reflection on the mirror. The indifference and all other tightly-reined sentiment left every fiber in his body as his vividly blue eyes narrowed. He will never get used to the fact that the girl he always admired (and close to a fierce emotion that could have passed for as _"love"_ ) was now his adoptive sister. After his father's second wife adopted the tragically orphaned Sakura Haruno, the last season's toasted, reigning belle. Their relations were _only_ disclosed on Reiko Kanaka-Uzumaki's will-reading five months ago.

Whenever his "sister" scolded him, his face never failed to redden— which was absolute insanity! He is of age. And the advantageous frame of mind. He was no milksop, no baby... He's a man of twenty-eight years for Saint Peter's sake! He was her senior by nine years. Devil take it, and practically an 'old man' in terms of experience after everything he had been through.

The loss of his mother at an early age. His shunned status in Society as a young man. His illustrious naval career. His wicked reputation upon ascending to his earldom.

His logic told him so— But, in this case, logic is nothing against the sharp pangs caused by plain old reality. He was reminded that somehow, someway still cared for her opinion of him. _Damn this_.

Naruto disclosed naught of his little reverie as he said irately as his clenched teeth would allow, "Miss Marisa Asamito owes _this_ family a fortune. Pray, remember that, Miss Haruno. She's fortunate to be able to keep her head high in Society in her _true_ destitute and 'ruined state' as she parades a non-existent French count-uncle as her rich provider as a front for this family."

"She had no choice! YOU did not offer that many options." Sakura retorted fervently while credibly maintaining her air poised and her face calm.

A cold, murderous feeling crept over his heart. It was the very heart Society hardened and dimmed with dreadful and unfair gossip and ill-concealed shunning all his life... _UNTIL_ he inherited a distant elderly uncle's earldom.

"Granted, a limited selection. But, still. She chose. And paid the price."

It was women like her. Uzumaki thought, the very type of woman who hid fraudulence behind a sweet smile just to set the atmosphere for inducing attraction that made his blood run cold with...loathing. Loathing burned behind those blue, blue eyes of his.

Sakura returned his gaze with a pleasant, wide-eyed look. Clearly, she did not want to fight. 

He often asked himself, why he fell for that before. Damnation! He was such a naïve fool. He fell in love. There, he admitted it. Naruto forced his shoulders to relax, but his mind was as attentive as ever. He _**was**_ a naive young fool, he decided. 

_No more. No, bloody, more._

And women, the very sort he met in balls, soirees and the circles he ran in such as these, have such cruel, manipulative souls.

A quick flash of a _shy smile paired with the palest lavender-blue eyes_ he'd ever seen entered his mind's eye, causing Naruto to pause significantly.

" _Not_ all." The Earl of Wolfeton amended with a reluctant smile at the thought of Hin—

"Naruto?" Sakura pouted most adorably; making him cringe slightly. _How many times had he played a fool to_ that _in the past?_

"Are you listening? I dare say, _sir_! You deafen yourself whenever I open my mouth to speak."

"Never on purpose, my dear Sakura," He replied without feeling, his eyes shifting to and fro the guests— for a bright titan head belonging to the tardy Marisa Asamito. "If you must know, I was doing multiple tasks at the moment… a common trait amid _men_. Since," His imperious tone made her brows knit in annoyance and guard of every female sentiment at the sudden, apparent surge of testosterone. "You're living with _one_. And, all that you seem to do—given all these pretty dresses and frou-frou manners and guises to attract a suitable man who to provide you with more permanent, oh, shall we say, _marital_ arrangements. You better get used to it without further ado."

An elderly couple dancing beside the adoptive step-siblings were gawking at them. Notably, eyeing Sakura with sympathy. Realizing that they overheard the harsh statement, Sakura graciously bowed her head in acquiesce to his words. And her eyes steadily lowered to complete a serene, succumbing "humbled" manner. With grace and graciousness, she was well-known for, she allowed him to sweep her effortlessly across the dance floor.

Naruto was not fooled by that little act. Living with her (plus, her chaperone of course) taught him to discern how. He felt those green-orbs burn with ire, shame... and anger? But he could not tell for certain, for she spoke ever so pleasantly.

"Thank you for that very candid enlightenment, my lord. You are so wonderfully outspoken. A piece of forthright advice and I shall take it to heart. Rest assured, they have not fallen on deaf ears."

A blonde eyebrow rose at the way she presented herself before the couple dancing beside them… The very elderly couple would later report this event to very eager ears what the _Paragon_ bravely and admirably faced.

He did not appreciate the way she used his words to make her seem the better listener, the accommodating one, and ultimately, the better person for she did not retort in anger… as he did. But most of all, the manner she managed to twist his own words against him.

 _It was all too familiar... this feeling of_...

 _Ah, yes_ … Naruto drawled contemptibly, eyes narrowing menacingly at the beautiful woman in his arms.

Sakura was an example of a woman… he could learn to _dislike_. But since she was… well, _family_ , then Naruto shrugged and allowed the strings of the call of propriety to pave his way out of this tedious small-talk. "Please, do not mention it." And he twirled her around to the final stirrings of the waltz.

 _... ever again. Or heaven help you, woman_. And he finished with a strange light in his eyes.

* * *

End of **Chapter Two**

* * *

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarifications
> 
> 1) Sakura will still be addressed as "Miss Haruno" though she has been adopted by Naruto's stepmom and now part of the Uzumaki Family. I opted to retain her original name because she's already largely known as "Miss Haruno" in Society and her adoption was merely to provide her financial security under her godmother Reiko's will.
> 
> 2) Reiko Kanaka-Uzumaki (Naruto's stepmom) will only be mentioned henceforth.
> 
> 3) Marisa Asamito and Taka Yamanaka, Ino's older brother are OCs (original characters). 
> 
> -  
> Any errors I need to change? Let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading~ X


	3. Object Of Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the heart of Victorian London, the sheltered, prim, and proper young miss of the affluent Hyuuga clan— Hinata and the scandalously rakish Earl of Wolfeton— Naruto Uzumaki must team up. And to succeed, they must put up an act to catch a killer amidst a sea of so-called 'friends'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have Hinata and Naruto meet. Shall we? 
> 
> UwU

* * *

**Chapter Three** : Object Of Curiosity

> I am quite certain... you are familiar with the unhappy end of the curious cat.

* * *

Hinata tried her hardest not to blush.

She lifted her chin at the thought that she WOULD permit herself to imagine what those two figures—a man and woman were doing to one another while locked in _that_ intimate embrace.

A few minutes ago, she had decided to return the music sheets Lady Ino borrowed. It was an excuse, on Hinata's part, to escape the boring monotony of the polite yet trivial subjects that were only allowed to be discussed by and to debutantes such as herself.

The moon's light was the only source of illumination in the darkened room.

The man had his back to the Hyuuga heiress. His hair looked pitch-black in the shadows where the empty boudoir room's light did not penetrate. And the woman, Hinata recognized to be Marisa Asamito, was pinned between the oak-paneled walls and the man's body. She looked like she was in pain… and pleasure.

 _Well_ , Hinata raised her person a tad bit taller in an unconscious gesture of defiance. After all, she was not as naïve as everyone suppose her to be. As a young girl of eight, she visited and lived in her family's country estate for an entire summer. There she had her fill in all things animal domestication and reproduction.

She had witnessed how the family's thoroughbred horses were sired. Therefore, she had at least a basic idea of what was taking place before her. She'd always remember the protesting noises the poor mare made during the aggressive act. It was a brutal affair, she recalled with a shudder.

The musical sheets in her arms were involuntarily clutched closer to her bosom. _So... Why do I see the pleasure on her face?_

Bolstered with curiosity at what something well-sheltered ladies like herself should (appropriately) have 'fits of vapor over', she remained still and observed.

Fits of vapor. A silly overreaction, Hinata thought judiciously. _Shock_ would have been a more apt word for it. _Curiosity_ would be another accurate term for it. She could not get herself to turn away, or be shocked... And so, she leaned forward from her hiding place by the doorway.

Hinata did not realize she was blushing. And if she could only see in the mirror—what a becoming shade of red it was!

The shadowed man had his head bent over Marisa's already-exposed neck, as he deftly undid her emerald-green bodice. As the shimmering material fell away, he covered the exposed bosom with his impatient dark-gloved hand. He trailed his lips over the line of her jaw before his mouth hungrily came up back to Marisa's flushing face.

Hinata watched as he roughly seized Marisa's wrists, held them in one hand, and crossed them high above the young woman's head. At that, Marisa exhaled in a low, throaty exhale.

The titan-haired young woman had only eyes for the man she was with. And as a consequence, Marisa could not see what was unfolding before Hinata's eyes.

As the room was starting to become quite warm, pale blue eyes witnessed a sinister-looking blade being extracted from beneath the man's cloak. She would never forget how it gleamed before it embedded itself down to the hilt on Marisa's smooth white neck.

Tremors ran down Hinata's spine. The shadowed man still had his lips over the young woman's—keeping Marisa Asamito from calling out for help.

Hinata cupped a gloved hand over her mouth and her scream died with that swift motion.

_Murder!_

Blood continued to seep out of the stab wound on Marisa's pale neck. The contrast of her lovely pale white skin and red, red, red blood was sickening.

Marisa's light brown eyes were wide with surprise. They fell briefly on Hinata's face before finally closing forever. The man allowed the bleeding woman to sink soundlessly down to the wooden floor.

She just witnessed a murder. _Murder, murder, murder_... Hinata repeated, as though she wanted the fact to sink in her unbelieving mind.

She was no longer safe here in the house she grew up in. She had to get out of here! And with that, she pivoted, her voluminous butter yellow and honey-gold skirts trailing behind her like a lighthouse's beacon in a thick fog.

Her forgotten musical sheets fluttered to the polished mahogany floor of the connecting room's doorway. Hinata did not see a sheet flutter down and tap the shadowed man on the heel of his well-polished Hessians.

Hinata was well along the corridor when her pace quicken at the sound of footsteps behind her. She knew instantly she was being followed. She has to be. This feeling of paranoia can NOT be born out of anything. She _just_ has to be. But the Hyuuga heiress dare not look back to the crime scene.

Flattening herself against the paneled wall upon turning around its corner, she wildly eyed a delicate, porcelain Chinese vase. Beautiful in all its silent and isolated beauty. Just sitting there on its skillfully-carved mahogany pedestal.

Hinata almost maniacally laughed aloud. She was beginning to exhibit symptoms that could send her to Bedlam as she associated the darn vase to herself.

Here she was, running for dear life and her mind go around and likens her person to:

… _a delicate, porcelain Chinese vase_ — refined, frail, and ornamental.

… _beautiful in all its silent and isolated beauty_ — silent and isolated.

Yes… all that sounds a great deal like her.

… _just sitting there_ … sitting—immobile, idle… _in its skillfully carved mahogany pedestal_ … displayed from the top of the best there is…

Yes… that _was_ her. The stupid vase. Useless, ornamental.

Her pursuer footsteps grew louder. She snatched the vase and held it tightly between her trembling hands. Hinata could not care less if she looked like a spooked thief in her own home as she held on to that vase.

Slowly, Hinata inched closer to the corner. Pale blue eyes vigilant for any sign of shadows coming into view on the well-polished marble corridor floor. She'd simply crash the object unto the head of the next per—

Strong arms circled her waist from behind. They compressed her arms down and firmly to her body, rendering her arms immobile. The same grip was steadily dragging her backward to, only God knows where.

Her throat closed up and she could only wordlessly toss her head and tried to struggle free. Her long black hair escaped from its elegantly swept-up coiffure. The jewelry embellishment (a _Lilium Longiflorum,_ better known as the 'November Lily' of ivory petals, emerald-studded leaves, diamond adornments, and gold setting) inserted into the heavy dark strands now hung precariously from the twines of hair that managed to somehow cling on to its arrangement.

With the image of Miss Asamito's final moments of life still fresh on her mind, Hinata stilled for a heartbeat before resuming the fight like a wild thing. Even as her captor calmly pulled her backward and further into another hallway, she futilely squirmed. She refocused her energy to struggle and pry herself free from the restraining hold. She still could not get a good angle to maim. And the vase fell from her hands and crashed into a million pieces on the white marble floor.

The beautiful embellishment was ruined. Gone. Destroyed. An omen.

 _Screaming_. No, she how can she possibly be screaming? There was a rather large, gloved hand now over her mouth, silencing her. And an arm circled from behind dragging her back into the drawn, heavy curtains leading to one of the second-floor balconies of the Hyuuga Manor.

Wood and glass clinked lightly, with the gush of the cool nights' air told her that her assailant had the room-length paneled-glass doors open.

The balcony.

 _This villain is going to throw me off the balcony and no one would ever suspect that I have been murdered!_ She could already envision her unsightly dead body broken and twisted on the beautiful garden below. _It is going to look like an accident!_ Hinata thought with a sudden intake of breath but that did nothing to calm her down.

In desperation, she threw her head back. It collided with her captor's forehead. For a precious heartbeat, those arms loosened their hold and she snatched her butter yellow and honey-gold hued skirts. She sprinted for the interior of the mansion… but alas!

A fierce grasp seized her by the elbow and wrench her forcefully back through the curtains. Hinata dug her heels and the strange man was forced to drag her towards a shadowed corner of the curved balcony.

Once again she was back in the isolation of the moonlit terrace. As if in a dance, one hand gripped her waist and the other on her opposite arm spun her around before being pulled straight into a firm masculine body.

She heard him curse at the sound of voices growing louder as they head their way. She jerked her head, ready to scream for help. But the man, correctly sensing what she was about to do, backed her into the darkened corner of the manor and pressed her between his body and the stone wall. The impact knocked the breath out of her and his proximity disorientated her thoughts.

They stood still and quiet in the shadows until the footfalls receded. Gradually, as her racing heartbeat settled back to its normal state. And Hinata became slowly aware of the cold stone behind her, his body's length against his own, his warm breath on the top of her hair, his very masculine hands on either side of her bare upper arms…

Swallowing back her self-consciousness, she willed herself to look up through the fringe of her dark lashes.

She had his profile in view. He had his head turned away from her. His concentration was drawn to the open balcony doors.

And with the sight before her, she could not help but admire the way the moonlight cast a halo over his golden-blonde hair. His chiseled profile was half in light and shadow. The breadth and lines of his shoulders in his fine, elegantly-cut evening jacket. 

He turned and...

Her breath caught at the sight of the man's clear and blue eyes. 

_No_ , Hinata Hyuuga mentally shook her head at that as she squeezed her eyes shut. She must not allow the angelic appearance of this man to fool her. For no man, woman, or child is truly and thoroughly an angel. She was not going to allow these flights of romantic allusion to cloud her mind!

His grip gentled as he took half a step closer.

 _For heaven's sake_ , _cease!_ Hinata admonished herself as an odd yet astonishingly delightful feeling flow from her abdomen to the rest of her body. She does not even know this man's name, let alone his intentions.

Her pale blue eyes snapped open as warm lips touched hers.

Here was the answer.

But what if? _Like Marisa_ … If there was a blade hovered over her, Hinata was ready and determined to face it—She wasn't going die without a fight! Hinata primed her person for anything. Except for... S _uch beautiful eyes_ looking steadily, piercingly, and hauntingly back at her.

She knew that haunted look. Hinata saw that tormented expression in her mirror a thousand times before. Her heart ached as she wondered what caused that look to reside behind his eyes. Such beautiful eyes—they would be hard to forget.

At once, she knew this was not the man she saw in the boudoir with Marisa Asamito. His eyes, calm, clear, and blue. Unlike the feverish look, she often saw on her father's guests during a hunt.

The fight drained out of her.

The tautness of her spine slacked. Her lips softened beneath his. Hinata allowed herself to drown in the blueness of it all.

Bright and vivid blue eyes—blue like the color of a perfect summer sky… like the color of clear, fresh running river water...

Her heart rate tripled, but NOT in fear. Like the sort she felt earlier but of something else... _Something like..._ When the word, she attributed to the feeling gripped her sense-drugged mind, her elbow-length gloved hands reached up and tighten over the lapels of his dark blue evening jacket.

It was a thoughtless and artless gesture. A gesture one would instinctively perform when endangered of losing ground. It was not her intent but that motion brought him forcefully against her.

And so... His open mouth slanted impatiently over hers. His tongue gently yet adamantly wedged between her sealed mouth to open for him. Hinata's lips quivered and parted slightly. And he seized. The invasion of his mouth made her lower body tighten in anticipation.

She never felt anything so incredible.

The delicious wave of the action made Hinata's breath lodged in her throat— Realizing that she had moan aloud, she withdrew for a fraction in mortification. However, the owner of those vividly blue eyes—looked devilishly pleased by it.

Removing his hands from her arms, he entwined one on her lower back and the other gripped the nape of her neck. Securing and fully upturning her face to his, he renewed his lips acquaintance with hers. He was kissing her gently now. Slow, reverent, yet unabashedly inflaming.

And she... gods, allowed it! Leaned into it. Relished it. Introduced her own tongue to his.

_For heaven's sake!_

Hinata brought her arms around his neck as her knees began to lose feeling and her head began to spin wildly. Provoked by this, his grip secured her to him and his kiss deepened when she thought it couldn't deepen anymore.

This onslaught on her senses is— This was nothing like anythi—

"Is someone out there?" A voice asked from the threshold of the balcony.

Hinata braced a hand against his chest and pulled back from his embrace, her breathing uneven.

He instantly looked alert and in control. But the beating of his heart underneath her fingers told her he wasn't as unaffected as he seemed to be.

The man straightened slowly, his shining feral eyes to her were the only thing visible in the darkness. "Do you trust me?" He asked, holding out his clean, white-gloved hand to her.

Marisa's assailant wore dark gloves, she remembered idly.

In contrast, every fiber in her being screamed out a bounty of warnings against this onslaught to her heart. 'You don't know this man!' Another reminded me, 'Remember what he did? He is NO gentleman! Recall! Recall what Miss Yuhi said about such ungentlemanly conduct?'... 'Don't let those good looks impair your other senses!' And a loud resounding, 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Hinata could not understand it... but a quiet, yet determined voice drowned out all the other screaming protests. She did not realize that she trustingly gave him her hand.

He smiled. His fingers tightening on hers. "Hang on."

Entranced with that smile, it did not immediately register the swift manner he swept her off her feet (literally)! And deposited her over the stone balcony's railing. With his right hand on her left arm, he lowered her down the side of the balcony's railing. And then, with his grip still on hers, he left her hanging by the thick ivy that crept on the side of the mansion's stone walls.

 _Breathe_! She commanded herself. Instinct made her lodge a foot into a firm ivy branch to keep from dangling precariously.

When the gravity of the situation finally sank in... Hinata wanted to scream a clear, sharp soprano note in annoyance! But thought twice when she heard—

"Why, Lord Wolfeton!" A female voice greeted amiably, but it sounded FAR from surprised to find him where he was.

 _Wolfeton?_ That does not seem correct... For the life of her, the only "Wolfeton" she could recall from her thorough study of _Debrett's Peerage_ was a snively old man of eighty-four. Hinata's brows traveled higher and higher up her forehead...

 _Oh merciful heavens_ , she recalled that the seventh Earl of Wolfeton, _Tsushi Toumori_ passed away some months ago... and his heir was a great-grandnephew of some sort.

Her iron-like grip on his faltered for a moment as it dawned on her. This blond, blue-eyed young man was the _eighth_ Earl of Wolfeton! The infamous, enigmatic, and dreade—

Hina's heart caught in her throat as his head turn a centimeter to her direction. It was as if he read and knew the _exact_ content of her thoughts.

It is an absurd notion— But _they_ say, the man could read one's thoughts. The devil's gift. No, Hinata insisted. Knowing the content of her thoughts was not a supernatural feat, it was some form of observed _learning._

"Good Evening, Lady Ino. Good Evening, Mademoiselle Du Sable *****." He said smoothly, giving no hint of a woman handing over the ledge he was holding on to by that hand he hid behind his back.

She heard one of the women delicately snorted at his smooth, courteous greeting. A soft inaudible feminine whisper. _Snubbed_.

Hinata heard it too often to determine it otherwise. Mind working quickly, she instantaneously recalled certain and specific gossip tidbits that never failed to come up whenever he was near... and how much of that was repeated.

Unsettled as she is in her current position, she could not bring herself to suppress the hurt she felt on his behalf. To be subjected to it every time. _Inconceivable_. Oddly enough Hinata could not detect any affront from him. 

She should know, she too was a victim of that very look, tone, and manner. She had learned to associate people's expressions to know their thoughts. Unconsciously, her hand tightened over his arm as though she was saying that she understood. Surprisingly, she felt him reassuringly grip back.

"I hope that we are not intruding, my lord." A sweet, accented female voice said.

Hinata recognized the voice, it belonged to the foreigner— Temari Du Sable whose brothers co-owned large mines in Africa and a fleet of ships that sailed from Europe to the Americas.

"No, not at all, Mademoiselle Du Sable. I found the dance hall quite overcrowded and decided to simply step out for a bit of _moonlight_."

Lady Ino Carlyle Yamanaka, daughter of the Earl and Countess of Stratton must have also noticed the bold hint of dismissal of his reply, for she hastily said, "Oh I _see_. Well, you must excuse us once again," But she could not resist emphasizing mischievously, "Lord _Wolf_ eton. Good Evening."

Hinata heard ill-concealed departing footfalls and not-so-soft whispers of: "...that was a regretful course of action, Mademoiselle Du Sable! We should not have followed hi—"

"I was against it. Surely, you recall."

"… but, I dare, dare say! Trust him to only goad us in such a manner. We escaped without incident!"

"Truly, positively thrilling!"

"...did you remark on that tone? I half expected him to pounce on us and tear us into shreds. I finally see the reason behind the hunt saying, 'Be wary of a cornered animal.'"

In her mind, Hinata imagined the girls finally out of sight for Wolfeton had now fully turned to her. And assisted her back onto the correct side of the balcony. With his strong hands under her arms, he lifted her over the marble railing with seemingly no effort at all.

"Well... now we know for ourselves!" Giggled one of the girls.

The Hyuuga heiress watched the stiff set of shoulders as the receding conversation took place. Her gloved hands tingling at the feel of the firm muscle of his arms. "My lord, they intend no mischief. I am sure of i—"

Naruto Uzumaki, the Earl of Wolfeton's mouth curled to a devil's own twisty smile. "Please, do not trouble yourself with that, Miss Hyuuga. Some people are not worth saving."

"Some people? Not worth?" she repeated incensed, making her completely forget the empathy she felt for him. "Pray tell, sir! Are you well acquainted with the character of those 'people' whom you so imply with that marring statement? Do you merit a valid and fair conclusion based on that? I dare say, you do NOT!"

"I—"

Hinata cut him off, which surprised her more than it did the earl. The confrontation was very unlike her, but an exhilarating feeling to openly speak her mind propelled her forward. "... are cynical!" She finished for him, stabbing a finger at his chest with every word. "I would forgive for that if the offense was directed at ME. But not when it is directed to my friends!"

 _The loyalty of this woman_... He inwardly grinned. "In that case, I will not ask for forgiveness... Instead, I shall now collect your appreciation, for I saved your reputatio—"

"' _Appreciation_ '? After you practically threw me off the balcony."

"To keep them from seeing you with me. In any case, held on to you, did I not?"

She felt her face burn, recalling his capable hand on her arm, further securing her. _No_. Hinata angled her chin determinedly, declaring that she was _not_ retracting her other allegation against him.

Wolfeton sighed. He shall deal with that later. "Allow me to be bold and justif—"

"Bolder." She corrected. "You were bold _er_."

"Ah." His gaze slipped from her fierce eyes to her kiss-bruised mouth.

Hinata immediately regretted the correction but refused to cowardly look away from the audacious gaze.

"Yes. Allow me to be bolder than I already have..." He said with a mischievous light in his eye.

She nodded, suddenly not trusting her voice.

And the earl continued, "And justify, the gravity of why I had to put you out of sight. No young female person's reputation is safe from the evil, waggling tongues that follow once found in my company. Especially, _alone_ in my company. Ladies' reputations once tarnished, are most difficult to clean up. I should know. I am the Wolf-Demon, after all."

There was a slight hint of bitterness in his offhand, mordant tone that made her look up to him again. Her hand reached out and clutch his sleeve in an instinctive, comforting manner... She wanted to reassure him, to say tha—

"!"

The blonde earl and brunette heiress turned in unison to the direction of the scream.

"Dear heavens!" Ino Yamanaka's voice exclaimed to the voice from somewhere in the manor. "Temari—why did you scre —? _OH MY_! Someone help! HELP!"

"Miss Asamito..." Hinata murmured and her face a deathly white.

He moved suddenly. Wolfeton seized her shoulders and gave her a savage shake. "WHAT ABOUT MARISA ASAMITO?" He demanded.

Beneath his fingers, he felt her shiver.

Once again, the cold grip of terror surfaced. "She's dead."

The earl cursed fluently and with great variety. Hearing the words spew from him somehow replaced the cold dread with ...curiosity. Unknowingly, Wolfeton's colorful language calmed her— 

There was no time to dwell. Above them, they could hear frantic running and shouting. "Someone summon and alert the authorities!" "Get Master Hyuuga up here!" "Bloody hell!" "Fool! Not in front of the ladies!"

His grip on her exposed shoulders gentled, "...does it still stand?" Naruto asked.

"I beg your pardon, my lord."

"Do you trust me?" He repeated, eyes clear and blue.

She looked into his eyes for what felt like more than a few seconds. "Yes." She answered solemnly. "Yes, I believe, I do."

"Good." With the fluidity and dexterity of a predator, he bounded off the balcony's railing and land on the top of the sturdy vines.

Hinata didn't have time to look astonished.

Thrusting a hand to her, he assisted her over the ledge once again.

He brought her close. With their torsos facing each other, he arranged her arms to wrap around him.

Once she was safe and secure against him, he began his swift, stealthy descent down the mansion's wall with the help of the same vines that helped her earlier.

In some other circumstances, this whole business of climbing down mansion walls under the cover of night and gentle illumination of the moon's light would have been terribly romantic. This was the very sort that filled some tragic poetry she read.

'In some other circumstance,' Hinata thought. 'Most certainly NOT this.'

On the final distance, before they reach the ground, the earl eased himself away from her. He assisted her in gaining a secure grip before he jumped down the last meter and a half. Before he could turn and assist her down, a slight shift of her foot slipped and caused a deceptively firm branch to break off.

Hinata could only gasp and fall as gravity performed its occupation. Her heart lurched in fear as she twisted in mid-air, arms flailing in helplessness. Hinata wanted to close her eyes but came face to face with the blonde's upturned face.

His strapping arms closed around her before they hit the glassy ground, his body cushioning hers from most of the impact as he purposely fell backward. The latter event emitted a low groan from Wolfeton.

"My lord—a-are you alright?" Hinata queried, sitting up and perching herself on her elbows on his chest.

Naruto tried not to mourn the loss of her warmth against his. Surprised at his wicked thoughts, he quipped in an equally wicked low voice. "How can I not be? Especially when angels are falling from the sky?"

Hinata felt his hands languorously stray from her waist to her back as he spoke with his blue, blue eyes gleaming devilishly. "And look where one is on... right now."

Pale lavender-blue eyes narrowed to slits at the sprawled, smirking male from under her. She did not see any humor behind her serious inquisition. She was baffled to what inside joke could be.

He partially sat up and closed the gap between their torsos. With his movement, she felt her skirts close more securely around her hips as she partially lay between his sprawled legs.

 _Oh!_ Hina reared back so suddenly, she landed on her bum. _Foolish, foolish Hinata! This most decidedly NOT a reflection of how you were brought up!_

He slowly, deliberately sat up and closed the distance between them. Taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he tilted her face up to his.

His eyes. She felt their magnetic pull weave around her—

"Miss Hyuuga, you must warn a man before you look at him like that." He whispered.

 _I?!_ She thought indignantly. "No, sir! Not I, but yourself!" She surged to her feet. Such compliments, she thought, they weren't for the likes of her. She always heard those sorts of praises directed for the likes of Sakura and Ino. Never her. Surely, this was a fib. A gallant one, but a fib nonetheless.

Like a cornered prey, sprung herself from the trap.

On an uncharacteristic show of spine and impulse, she deliberately stomped a foot on his stomach. Her foot landed on something unyielding firm and solid. Seeing him curl up with a wince, she pivoted sharply, thus adding insult to injury by 'slapping' him with her rustling skirts on the turn.

She pulled the double doors leading to the study open with a slight flourish. Hinata Hyuuga felt infinitely better as she marched back into the mansion's interior.

But her good mood did not last long... for Marisa Asamito's body was being carried from the crime scene, droplets of blood leaving a tell-tale trail of where the violence had begun and wherever it may end.

* * *

End of **Chapter Three**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du Sable* roughly translates to 'of the sand' in French. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! X


End file.
